


This Old House

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e07 Transitioning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt and Rachel take down her bulletin board.





	This Old House

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this totally spur of the moment this afternoon, since I was on a roll and posted my first fic in what seems like forever. So this is sort of an AU of 6.07 “Transitioning” where instead of Sam helping her take down the pictures, it’s Kurt instead. Cue Hummelberry cuteness.

Rachel lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. She wasn’t going to cry. She refused to cry, at least not now. She understood what they were doing - giving her some last good memories in her childhood home, making some last memories before she had to leave it for good. Even still, it didn’t make her any less sad that she would have to leave it soon. 

“Hey. You okay?” she heard, and sat up on her bed, to see Kurt standing in her doorway, leaning against the frame. 

Rachel nodded, even though she felt far from okay. "Just… trying to remember.“

Kurt walked toward her, sitting on her bed next to her. "Remember I had to move a few years ago, when Carole and my dad got married? I cried so hard, knowing I’d never be there again. I grew up there, you know? It’s where I took my first steps, where my mom helped me learn how to read and write… It’s okay to be sad, honey. It doesn’t mean the memories disappear, just the place.”

Rachel bit her lip, nodding, and felt Kurt’s arm go around her waist. Breathing deep, Rachel leaned against him as Kurt rubbed her side gently. 

“You haven’t taken down your board yet,” Kurt commented.

Rachel shook her head. "Can’t seem to bring myself to do it yet. It means this is all real.“

"I get it,” said Kurt after a moment. "Do you want some help?“

Rachel looked at him with a sad smile. "Some help might be nice.”

Kurt stood, holding out his hand for Rachel to grab. Slowly they walked over to the wall, where the bulletin board had been resting for so long now that she couldn’t even remember when she had put it up. Pictures were tacked up on it, memories of their high school years, college, pictures of all of them together. Kurt had actually forgotten about some of these moments; for Rachel, though, they were visible, tangible moments that she’d wanted to keep forever.

He helped her take them down, making a comment here or there about a memory, trying in vain to help make her feel a little better or see her smile. 

In the end, what was left was a pile of pictures all stacked on top of one another and a bulletin board leaning against the wall. 

Kurt grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Are you alright?“

Rachel nodded, slightly unsure, but giving Kurt a smile anyway. "Thanks.”

Kurt returned her smile and brought her into a hug, kissing her on the forehead, as Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Anytime.”

_fin_.


End file.
